


I wrote a song please help me

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Help me :/, Idk what I’m doing, Other, wtf do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sooo I wrote a song. About dream smp stuff. But I’m bad at singing + just kinda embarrassed or something because I have anxiety. So someone just like sing it and post it on YouTube please. (Btw it’s from Tommy’s perspective)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	I wrote a song please help me

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is.

I trusted you  
I thought I knew you  
But you broke that trust  
You turned your back on me  
And left me alone  
In the dark

Our friendship is broken  
And my trust is gone  
How can I still love you?  
With what you did to me done

You were my best friend  
We stuck together through everything  
I thought you would always be there for me  
No matter what  
I was wrong  
And now its done  
And I am gone

You hurt me  
You left me lost and alone  
I can’t forgive you  
For what you did  
For I can never return  
Because of you

Our friendship is broken  
And my trust is gone  
How can I still love you?  
With what you did to me done

At the end of the day  
You made the choice  
You betrayed me  
And it hurt  
I never imagined  
You would leave me so alone

I cannot hate you  
For you were my friend  
And how can I hate  
What I once loved?  
But again  
You were my friend  
How could you leave me alone?

Our friendship is broken  
And my trust is gone  
How can I still love you?  
With what you did to me done

I don’t know what I feel  
For you’ve left me so alone  
Yet still I know you loved me  
And I know now that’s gone

**Author's Note:**

> Please :/


End file.
